vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Re:Zero kara Hajimeru Isekai Seikatsu
Summary Re:Zero Kara Hajimeru Isekai Seikatsu started as a web novel written by Tappei Nagatsuki, which has since been adapted into a manga, light novel and anime. The story follows Subaru Natsuki, high school student, who was suddenly summoned to another world on the way back from the convenience store. With the biggest crisis of his life being summoned to another world, and with no sign of the one who summoned him, things become even worse when he is attacked. But when he is saved by a mysterious, silver-haired girl with a fairy cat, Subaru cooperates with her to return the favor. When they finally manage to get a clue, Subaru and the girl are attacked and killed by someone. Subaru then awakens in the place he was summoned and notices he gained the ability "Returns by Death" and has become a helpless boy that only has the ability to rewind time by dying. Beyond the despair, can he save the girl from the fate of death? Power of the Verse= Re:Zero is a fairly strong verse. The witch of envy Satella destroyed half the world, a Multi-Continental feat, 400 years ago and Reinhard with Reid is stated to be a match for her. Most characters range from Wall to Town level with Supersonic+ to Hypersonic+ speeds, with the average character being City Block level and Supersonic+. Echinda, Lewes, and Sphinx with Jiwald are able to attack at the speed of light, Reid and those who are comparable to him have FTL reaction speed, as Reid was able to react to 10 Jiwalds being fired at him at once. |-|Calculations= Attack Potency: *Rem's Al Huma (City Block level) *Reinhard's casual sword strike (City Block level) *Emilia 6 Layers of Ice Walls (Multi-City Block level) *White Whale's Durability (Town level) *Puck creates giant icicles (Small City level) *Puck and Roswaal nuke each other (Small City level) *Roswaal's Altemillion (Island level) Speed: *Elsa's speed (Supersonic+) *Thearesia saves Wilhelm (Hypersonic+) Size of Locations: *Size of the World (39.4% of Earth's surface area) Lifting Strength: *Wilhelm lifts the Whale's eye (Class 25) |-|Supporters and Opponents of the Series:= Supporters: * William Shadow * Elizhaa * Celestial Pegasus * CoreOfimBalance * Magaruradyne * ZERO7772 * Megamangohan * Apex PredatorX * SheevShezarrine * Therefir * Mugen * SuperKamiNappa * 100 Megaton Tsar Bomba * Phoenks Opponents: * Hellspawn Barbarian Neutral: Characters Emilia Faction Emilia 4 Star 2.png|Emilia|link=Emilia (Re:Zero) Beatrice 4 Star 2.png|Beatrice|link=Beatrice (Re:Zero) Rem 5 Star 1.png|Rem|link=Rem Ram 4 Star 2.png|Ram|link=Ram Garfiel Tinsel.png|Garfiel|link=Garfiel Tinsel Otto 3 Star.png|Otto|link=Otto Suwen Natsuki Subaru 1.jpg|Subaru|link=Subaru Natsuki Frederica Baumann 1.png|Frederica Baumann|link=Frederica Baumann Puck .png|Puck|link=Puck Sphinx 2.png|Lewes Meyer|link=Lewes Meyer Roswaal 5 Star 2.png|Roswaal L Mathers|link=Roswaal L Mathers Crusch Faction Wilhelm 4 Star 2.png|Wilhelm|link=Wilhelm van Astrea Crusch 4 Star 3.png|Crusch Karsten|link=Crusch Karsten Ferris 4 Star 2.png|Felix Argyle|link=Felix Argyle Priscilla Faction Priscilla 4 Star 1.png|Priscilla|link=Priscilla Barielle Al 3 Star.png|Aldebaran|link=Aldebaran Anastasia Faction Julius 5 Star 1.png|Julius Juukulius|link=Julius Juukulius Anastasia 4 Star 2.png|Anastasia Hoshin|link=Anastasia Hoshin Felt Faction Kan 3 Star.png|Camberley|link=Camberley Ton 3 Star.png|Gaston|link=Gaston (Re: Zero) Chin 3 Star.png|Rachins|link=Rachins Felt 3 Star.png|Felt|link=Felt Witch Cult Petelgeuse 5 Star 2.png|Betelgeuse Romanee-Conti|link=Betelgeuse Romanee-Conti Regulus_Corneas_V18.png|Regulus|link=Regulus Corneas Ley_Batenkaitos_1.png|Ley Batenkaitos|link=Ley Batenkaitos Pandora re zero official.png|Pandora|link=Pandora (Re:Zero) Sirius_re_zero.jpg|Sirius|link=Sirius (Re:Zero) Capella.jpg|Capella Emerada Lugnica|link=Capella Emerada Lugnica Roy_alphard.jpg|Roy Alphard|link=Roy Alphard Witches of Sin Satella_(Re_Zero).jpg|Satella|link=Satella (Re:Zero) Typhon_Concept_Art_1.jpg|Typhon|link=Typhon (Re:Zero) Daphne_re_zero.jpg|Daphne|link=Daphne (Re:Zero) Minerva_Concept_Art_4.png|Minerva|link=Minerva (Re:Zero) Sekhmet Re Zero.jpg|Sekhmet|link=Sekhmet (Re:Zero) Echidna 2.jpg|Echidna|link=Echidna Carmilla Character Art.jpg|Carmilla|link=Carmilla (Re:Zero) Demi-Human Alliance Sphinx.png|Sphinx|link=Sphinx (Re:Zero) Libre Fermi.png|Libre Fermi|link=Libre Fermi Mabeast White Whale.jpg|White Whale|link=White Whale Oousagi 1.png|Oousagi|link=Oousagi Sword Saints Reinhard 5 Star 2.png|Reinhard van Astrea|link=Reinhard van Astrea Theresia 5 Star 2.png|Theresia|link=Theresia van Astrea Reid Astrea 2.png|Reid Astrea|link=Reid Astrea Others Liliana Masquerade.png|Liliana Masquerade|link=Liliana Masquerade Marcos 3 Star.png|Marcos Gildark|link=Marcos Gildark Elsa 5 Star 2.png|Elsa|link=Elsa Granhirte Shaula_official.png|Shaula|link=Shaula Hector_re_zero_art.png|Hector|link=Hector (Re:Zero) Kurgan_1.png|Kurgan|link=Kurgan Anime Opening and Endings Re Zero kara Hajimeru Isekai Seikatsu Opening 1「Redo」 Re Zero kara Hajimeru Isekai Seikatsu ED Ending Re Zero kara Hajimeru Isekai Seikatsu Opening 2 Re Zero kara Hajimeru Isekai Seikatsu Ending 2 Category:Verses Category:Light Novels Category:Anime Category:Re:Zero kara Hajimeru Isekai Seikatsu Category:Manga Category:Internet